Three Simple Words
by Sockmonkeytastic
Summary: Three simple words... They spelled out the end for all the hopes that he once had. But, could the end really be the beginning of something new? A beginning where maybe the same three words that brought forth such agony could bring his salvation?
1. Prologue

Perfect. It was perfect.

The weather, a beautiful fall day, late in the season as well as the afternoon. Through golden crisp leaves, tinged red and orange by the rapidly approaching winter, flitted in the small gust of cooled autumn air, their shapes casting morphing shadows onto the forest floor, illuminating their fallen comrades as well as their companions who were currently struggling to resist both the unrelenting tug of gravity and fate, swaying back and forth before, ultimately, reaching the end.

The sun was setting, beginning to complete the final few phases of it's daily journey. The sole remaining three-legged bird that Houyi had failed to shoot down* glistened low in the western sky, it's bold, circular shape starting to waver in it's final descent, the color changing from bright, canary yellow, to gold, and then to an orange-ish red that is uniquely it's own. Gliding on it's unrelenting path far above the Earth, safe from the deadly touch of mankind and it's kin in it's celestial prison. Slowly, with unerring patience of a sage, it waned from East to West, the movement lengthening the shadows upon them. Them being himself and _her_. _Sakura..._

Nervously, the pink haired kunoichi shifted slightly, the sun tinting her locks from a pale salmon to a deep rose hue, as she folded her arms across her chest. Her uncharacteristically solemn face tinged a complimentary color from both the soft bite of the wind and her own secret emotions, those of which he could only guess at. He had thought by now that he had mastered the art, if one could call it that, of picking up on her subtle hints to read at her feelings that normally lurked beneath a cocky attitude that shielded her vulnerable side those last couple of years, as they both grew older and slightly wiser. Mostly older, at least that's what he thought of the situation. After all, they still managed to get into the same scrapes that they had a children. Same situations, but different outcomes.

In retrospect, she had grown the most, physically speaking--that was,--over the years, little by little, a progress that he hadn't noticed as he had been there by her side day by day, ever since he returned from his training with Jiraiya. He might have as well, he supposed, but to him that was a change that was even less noticeable then hers. She was still pretty, an opinion that he believed that was one he would always have when it came to Sakura's looks. It was just a different, more mature type of 'pretty'. Longer hair, which she kept trimmed at shoulder length, a bit taller as well. Not busty, still, but definitely a more womanly figure, complete with all the appropriate curves that came with, some just had a more.... subtle over tone to them then others. More confidence beneath the same sea-green eyes.

But at that moment, that very confidence that added a spark to her eyes was missing, replaced by a haunting uncertainty, anguish, and guilt, though over what, he was not sure. He couldn't think of any reason for her to being feeling those emotions.

After a moment, her mouth opening and closing without any words emerging, she finally let out a small defeated sight, looking at him with those remorseful eyes, her entire body seeming hesitant to do so. "Naruto..." She began, her voice surprisingly soft, especially when one considered the amount of yelling this girl did in her daily life, be it at her former team mates, or her life long rival, Ino, or who every else, with only a small endearing rasp to it's tone, though perhaps that was due to emotion more then anything else. "I... I just... I love you..."

It was perfect. It was so _perfect_. That one moment crystalizing in his mind forever, a giant grin spreading across his face the instant he comprehended what she had just said, happiness coursing through his body, reaching up to his blue eyes. Everything in that perfect moment just clicked. Someone loved him. No... _She_ loved him. Sakura loved him!

It was too perfect.

"But... It's as a brother."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey everyone! So... This was supposed to be a one shot, but this has kind of taken on a life of it's own.... And once inspiration strikes, what can you do but go with it? Anyways, the normal chapters are going to be much longer then this obviously. It's just the prologue, so it wasn't supposed to be all that grand, anyways. More of a teaser, I guess. And the Houyi and the three-legged birds is an asian myth about the sun. Look it up some time, it's pretty nifty.

Anyways, I already have all but a few paragraphs done for the next chapter, so it'll be up, if I see that anyone has an interest in this story. -_- I live on comments.

I'd love to hear from you all!


	2. Incorrect Assumptions

She had been taught at a young age that it was not exactly polite to talk about her line of work in high class settings. It was a social faux pas for most of her family's 'connections, one that she would have strived to avoid making under most circumstances were she was not specifically asked about her missions. Something about blood and death and money seemed to make the upper class civilians squeamish, a fact that had always secretly amused her. It was normally that very gentry that wanted the worst deeds done, but then again, that was something that was never discussed, much less with with their high class peers.

That being said, Hinata couldn't help but admit, as she laughed along with the small group, that being a shinobi of the Leaf Village made sure that there was never a lack of interesting stories to tell or listen to. And as she was sure that Korean Barbecue with a few fellow shinobi was not a 'high class' setting, per se, she pushed her proper upbringing to the side, and enjoyed the care free environment.

Giggling softly from behind her hand, she watched with amusement as Rock Lee practically leaped out of the booth that the group was seated in, as he sprung about 'youthfully' reenacting a scene from a recent mission. Armed with chopsticks rather then kunai, and a pose that would frighten any oppenent all on it's own, even if, admittedly, that was only their worry about his sanity and wether or not it would rub off on them.

In the midst of stabbing the invisible enemy nin before him, with his chopsticks, Sakura, who sat on his side, between the exuberant young man and the window, pulled him down. Coming down in a flurry of limbs, he very nearly managed to hit all of them, including her stoic cousin, who sat on the opposite end of the table with his female teammate, Tenten, as well as nearly elbowing Hinata as she sat on his other side.

However, he was not to be discouraged, as he continued his tale unaware of the fact that it was no longer the four of his companions whom were listening, but several of the other patrons, along with the staff and restaurant manager, who seemed to be watching their table wearily, as if afraid they were going to break something. Shifting her attention back to him, Hinata couldn't help but think it might be a valid argument, and that the older man would probably suffer from a coronary once Naruto arrived, or Kiba, if Kiba was not away on a mission at the time. She cared deeply for all three of them, Lee, Kiba and especially Naruto, despite... But that did not mean she wasn't aware of their loud and energetic nature. Natures that seemed to magnify when they were together.

"And then!" exclaimed the self-proclaimed 'Handsome Devil', stealing back Hinata's attention, as she turned in towards the booth, listening to him, "From out of the shadows leapt twenty-one armed shinobi, all at once..."

"Sixteen," the brunette girl corrected, sipping on her tea calmly, as it that number, though certainly not twenty-one, was not daunting in it's own rights. "There were only sixteen of them, Lee."

Lee gasped, "There were twenty-one, I am sure!" He then leapt to his feet once more, the suddenness of the movement causing most of the group to jump up in heir seats in surprise. "Hurry, Tenten! We must go look up the mission report! For he, or respectively she, who is wrong, five hundred laps around the village..."

"Wait, what?"

"You are right, Tenten! That is not at enough! It should be at least a thousand, and on their hands, of course! It is most unyouthful of me to have underestimated our abilities! Gai Sensei would be most upset!" He proclaimed, tears running freely down his fact, clenching one fist as he spoke of his mentor and fellow youth enthusiast.

Tenten grimaced slightly, causing both Sakura and Hinata to give a small giggle, placing the earth colored tea cup back on the table with a muted 'clack'. "Er... You know what? Now that I think about it, you're right it was twenty-one." She said, clearly trying to avoid having to trudge down to the Hokage's office, and look up the report, if they were even allowed to do so.

Flashing a blinding smile, and flipping a quick thumbs up towards her, Hinata was positively sure that his teeth had actually sparkled, but she was sure that such a thing couldn't have possibly have happened. Then again, she mused silently, smiling at the thought, perhaps that was the power of youth.

"Yosh!" the single exclamation hung in the air a moment, each of the members of the group looking at him, before he finished posing, an awkward feat as Sakura was still holding on to his arm, preventing him from rising in his seat again, and he was between her and Hinata. "Then it is a thousand laps for you. But..." He trailed off a moment, looking out the window, "It is far to late at night for a flower such as you to be out alone, even if this indeed the energetic spring time of our youth! Thus, I shall accompany you!"

Mouth dropped open, the Weapons Mistress stared at him, as he once again was attempting to pose, his thumb fully extended up in a signature move, while remaining seated. Trying to stutter out some sort of denial, or perhaps an excuse, but only managed to make out incoherent stammers, and half sentences, luckily, she was saved from both her stuttering and the laps.

"Tenten didn't make a promise to go around the village, Lee. You did that." Neji drawled out, his tone bored, but his simple statement reaching his team mate, as the Handsome Devil issued a new self-rule imposed challenge. This one to 'repay' her for automatically assuming her participation in the contest, and not allowing her say. This time it was two thousand laps around the village on his hands.

Hinata giggled again, the small sound escaping her, from behind her hand, though it did not bring any attention to her. She enjoyed this, going out with a group of friends, laughing and sharing stories. It wasn't often that she got to do so outside of a mission setting, due to conflicting schedules, Kiba and Shino excluded, as the former team eight still practiced together, albeit not as frequently as in their youth. That fact combined with her shy nature, and her reluctance to ask others to do something, fearing that she would be imposing, she rarely had a chance to simply enjoy the company of the other Konoha Eleven, as they had been dubbed.

That particular Thursdays evening would have been a solitary affair for her, if it was not for a twist of fate, as her two team mates were both away on separate missions. Shino was helping a farmer in the East, while Kiba on a simple tracking mission, the details of which he did not share, as was to be expected. In truth it was surprising that he had shared as much as he had with her. Even Korean had plans that evening. Plans that, for once, did not involve staying at home and watching her rambunctious four year old. She had a date the first one since... Since Asuma's passing.

In fact, she had been on her way home, after having seen Shino off at the gate on his way to his mission, perfectly content to simply return to her apartment, and catch up on some neglected reading, or perhaps meditate, another action that she shamefully admits to have been neglecting lately, as well. However, that was until she ran into her cousin and Tenten as they walked through the market place of Konoha, the latter of the two asking if she wanted to join the small group of them that were not currently away from the Leaf Village for Korean barbecue. The former mentioned, before she had a chance to accept the invitation that a certain blonde haired shinobi would be attending the get together as well. Blushing red, and poking her fingers together before her, a habit that she had been desperately trying to stop, as she stammered out a "Yes", embarrassed that her cousin knew of her continued attraction for Naruto, even if this was not the first time that he had made a statement to insinuate his knowledge of such information.

Still stuttering, though from renewed shock of her cousin's knowledge, rather then her being uncomfortable around either him or Tenten, she bowed swiftly to each of them, before hurrying to her apartment, to get ready. Meditation and reading pushed to the side once more, this time in favor of preparations for renovated evening plans. A quick shower later, her hair brushed, as well as her teeth, she stared wistfully at her closet for another half hour, trying to work up the courage to not only put on one of the outfits that her sister had given her on birthdays and holidays past, but to actually wear them to the event. In the end, she wore her usual, plain outfit.

A fact she couldn't help but regret, glancing at Sakura in her civilian clothes, a pretty little red dress, with loose, short sleeves made of the same gauzy material that rested over the silk under layer. It was undeniably cute, and guaranteed to catch Naruto's attention.

Well... Not just Naruto's, Hinata noted, as Lee gave a huge, rather obviously fake yawn, moving his arm back before casually letting his arm fall back around the pink haired kunoichi's shoulders. He then proceeded to to tell her about how exceedingly beautiful she was, how she was very much youthful, like a lotus. Sakura, in return, simply blushed, telling him half heartedly that she wasn't pretty, and he needed to have his eyes checked, while Tenten gave a small giggle.

"So when did you two finally hook up?" The brown haired girl asked, leaning her chin delicately on one hand, not even slightly worried that her elbow rested on the table, but instead was clearly pleased about these turn of events Meanwhile the young man on her side swallowed a bit to much tea, and proceeded to choke, thumping his chest in an undignified manner, as Hinata jerked straight up in her seat, staring not at the alleged couple, but rather at Tenten, in wide eyed surprise, trying to digest the information that she had just been told, were it to even prove true.

Holding her breath, she turned to face into the booth, turning her gaze from one kunoichi to the other, just in time to see the shocked look fade off Sakura's face, only to be replaced by one of embarrassed cheeriness, a faint pink coloring gracing her cheeks , as she in turn asked, "How do you know? We really haven't told anyone yet...."

Tenten gave a small shrug with a single shoulder, stating with a small smirk, "It's a talent. Some people can do that weird double jointed thing, I can tell when people are dating. So why the secrecy?" her features suddenly darkened, "You're not..."

"What? No.... No!" Sakura interrupted, guessing at where the conversation was heading. "I would never! It's just, we haven't really gone around telling anyone yet...." She trailed off, looking down slightly.

Not one to remain silent, Lee jumped in, "Sakura wished to talk to Naruto about us first. A most youthful, and kind gesture. As was his acceptance of us being together"

"Why?" Tenten asked, furrowing her brows, the single question causing the rest of the group to stare at her incredulously, the lone exception being Rock Lee, whom was unable to look at anyone incredulously. Blinking she elaborated, speaking as if her logic should have made sense to all of them, "Well, I mean, like Naruto and all, and sure he has a crush on her," she shot an apologetic look at Hinata, but continued on, "but that doesn't mean that she should have to run it by him. Dunno.... maybe it's just me. I totally admit I am biased, and have been a fan of you two getting together." the young woman concluded flipping a victory sign with her pointer and middle fingers.

Lee then proceeded to cry a fountain of tears, clenching a fist, as he proclaimed his love for his team mate, and her youthful belief in him. But Hinata wasn't paying much attention to his flowery declarations.

Instead she glanced down at the table, a section of her long hair falling from behind her ear to veil a side of her face, her mind reeling. Sakura was dating Rock Lee? Sure, she had known of the young man's affections for her, anyone with ears and eyes could testify to that fact, as he was not exactly what one would call a quiet person when it came down to these matters of the heart. However, never once did she even dream that they would end up together, not that their being a couple was truly a bothersome fact. It was just.... How could anyone pick someone else when a man like Naruto wanted them?

Closing her eyes, trying to control the heat that came to her cheeks. Naruto... The only man she has ever loved in her whole life, and the man that she has loved ever since they had been children enrolled in the academy, Perhaps it had not started out as love, but rather a girlhood crush that she hid as she watched him silently rooting him on. But then, it became clear that he could never pick someone as timid as she, and she struggled to think of him in more platonic fashion. The harder she struggled, the further she fell for him. And then, when she was sixteen, she finally told him of her feelings, at perhaps the worst time, but what she thought would be her last chance to do so, as she honestly believed that she was embarking on a suicide mission. But it would have been worth it, as she would have given up her life so that he could have his.

In the end though, she had survived, a fact that Hinata was extremely grateful for, despite the heart break that ensued. As it ended up, she had been right. He could not return her feelings. He did not pick someone like her.

He had been so gentle about it. So sheepish, as he lead her away from where anyone could hear them. Eyes more blue then the very skies, cast down, his entire figure slightly slouched, hands in his pockets, as he told her that he liked her just fine, but not in a romantic way. She smiled, pushing down feelings of despair and self-pity, as she talked with him for a bit, telling him that she knew that. Then they parted, agreeing that this would not dampen their friendship. He went off to prepare for the next battle on his way to becoming the Hokage, and she went to brace her heart for the inevitable day when Sakura would look at the blonde haired hero of Konoha, and realize that he was everything that a girl could possibly want.

Shaking her head, and tucking her hair behind her ear, where it belonged, she looked up, forcing herself to listen to the conversation once more. Revisiting that memory brought up bitter sweet feelings, and she was not one to harbor pity parties.

"It wasn't really like that," Sakura, explained to Tenten, "It wasn't like I was asking permission. I just wanted him to know first, so that he didn't hear it from someone else. He's like family, so I didn't want him to be hurt like that, you know.

Tenten nodded sagely, opening her mouth to say something, but was beaten to the proverbial punch, as Neji drawled out, "So where is Naruto, anyway? I thought that he was coming to join us tonight..." his pale eyes flickering towards Hinata in an subconscious movement, giving her the sneaking impression that he was asking for her benefit, rather then actual interest. After all, with Neji, it was the less the merrier, as he was not a fan of huge social gatherings.

Sakura looked out the window, her tone dropping a decimal as she starer out the clear pane into the darkened night street, as she said, softly, "I'm not sure... He said that he would be able to come when I talked to him out on the training fields today. But...." She trailed off, then, twin drops of tears forming at the corner of her sea-green eyes. Tears that she determinedly blinked down before they could be seen, the physical signs of the guilt she felt for hurting one of her dearest friends.

Clearing her throat, she added, leaning her head back onto Lee's shoulder, a silent quest for the small comfort that he could provide,"It's strange. He's always followed through on he says he's going to do something, especially when food is involved."

Hinata froze as something in her mind simply clicked. No.... It would be strange if he actually came after having his heart broken. Glancing around at each member of the table in minute horror, she wondered how they could possibly even think that he would come to barbecue. To be around that hurt him and the one that she chose. But then again, none of them had had their heart broken before, and couldn't sympathize. Except perhaps herself... and Sakura, she admitted, thinking of the young woman and her distant crush on the last Uchiha.

Her eyes flickered to Sakura, who was staring at the table, her cheery attitude long forgotten, the guilty aura about her near tangible. But Hinata's empathy was not for her, despite their friendship. Instead her

heart cried out for the missing blonde, young man.

It had hurt her so badly, when he rejected her those years ago, even with his awkward gentleness. His kindness towards her a bitter contradiction to his harsh words that ripped her heart, as he told her that he could never think of her as more then a friend, and she knew that she could never feel differently about him. Those very feelings that Naruto was feeling towards Sakura. But, at the end of the day, after she returned to home, and cried in her room for what seemed like hours, she had her teammates to drag her out of her gloom, and her family to fall back on.

Who did Naruto have if Sakura was the one causing his pain?

"Hinata?"

The dark haired Kunoichi jerked her head up, snapping from her thoughts, as she realized that she had automatically stood up, her body acting without her awareness, though it was not acting against her will.

Flushing red, she stammered out a lame excuse, "I'm... I'm sorry, but I just re-remembered something I had to do...." As she dug her hand in her pocket, placing a small handful of money on the table, ignoring Neji's protestation that he could cover her meal, she let out a quick "Thank-you for a lovely evening." Though, that was more from habit rather then sincerity, as she turned on her heels, and left the restaurant without a single glance back at her friends she left behind.

The night, fall air was cold on her flesh, her hands retreating into her pockets seeking a reprieve from the chill, her pace forcibly slow, as she walked down the first block, and the second. But the second that she turned a corner, leaving the restaurant behind and out of view, she broke out in a sprint, navigating her way through the village, pausing only once to peak through the curtains of the Ichiraku Ramen bar, though she doubted his presence there that night, an instinct that proved to be correct. The instant that she noted he was not there, she pulled her head out, not even giving Teuchi a chance to complete his greeting for what he thought might be a customer, racing through the night streets of Konoha once more.

Her destination, Naruto's apartment, the location of which she had learned long ago, when she and Kiba had picked him up on their way to a mission that had been assigned the trio. One of the few that they had managed to accomplish successfully, and relatively smoothly as well. It wasn't far from Ichiraku's, perhaps a contributing factor to his love of ramen, the ease of being able to easily obtain it through out his youth. Luckily, it meant that she didn't have far to travel.

Running up the steps, two at a time, she screeched to a halt before his door, hesitating a moment. Hand poised in a small fist, and inch or two away from from the door, she swallowed, hard, before managing to force herself to knock twice in rapid procession on the wood, by sheer force of will. Then, poking her fingers together, she looked at her feet, trying to think of something to say, an excuse for her prescience. Somehow she didn't think that 'I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by' would pass.

A minute passed, followed by another, and nothing happened. Glancing up at the door, Hinata frowned. It was too early for him to be asleep, the sun had not set all that long ago, she reasoned, as she raised her fist and rapped on the door once more. Again, nothing.

Her face flamed as she reluctantly murmured, _"Byakugan", _hesitantly peering into his apartment with the aid of her bloodline limit. This wasn't something she liked to do. It was spying, really, an action she had never really been comfortable with, unlike her sister, the hellion that she was. Aside from that one had a chance of seeing something that one simply could never unsee. Something that could make it difficult to talk with that person the next day. Sometimes she found that it was better to not look, and not know, then to look and know something she'd rather not.

However, she reasoned, this was so she could help a friend, if he was in there, alone. Maybe he was hurt, she told herself, even as she realized that this was very feeble reasoning.

The point though, was moot, as she looked around the building, to find that he was not there. A fact that brought up one question. Where was Naruto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Not my favorite chapter that I've ever written.... It really isn't. Mostly because there is no NarutoxHinata interaction . But it has a lot of information that will come up through out the story, and it kind of sets that stage, so to speak. However, next chapter there will be Naruto! {woot!}_

_Thanks everyone for the favs and alerts! It's nice to know that there are some people who like the story so far! It would be nicer if I could have a review from you all! Just think about how much you like reviews on your own stories!_


	3. Questions to the Wind

_Okay, so apparently I forgot this earlier, in the previous chapters. What did I forget? Why, to inform you that I totally own Naruto. I came up with the idea. I drew it all out. I made millions of yen. That's why I'm working my ass off to get scholarships for good colleges, and working part time at the local Wal-Mart. Totally...._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a brief moment, her mouth opening and closing, no words emerging, she finally let out a defeated sigh, look at him as she did so, those wide, remorseful eyes, her entire body seeming hesitant to do so.

"Naruto..." she began, her surprisingly soft, especially when one considered the amount of yelling that this young woman did in her daily life, be it at her former team mate, her life long rival and friend, Ino, or any various others, the simple word accompanied by only a slight endearing rasp to her tone, though perhaps that was due to emotion more than anything else. "I...I just... I love you..."

It was perfect. It was so _perfect. _That one moment crystalizing in his mind forever, a giant grin spreading across his face the instant that he comprehended what she had just said, happiness coursing through his body, reaching up into his sparkling blue eyes. Everything in that one perfect moment just clicked. Someone loved him. No... _She_ loved him. Sakura loved him!

It was too perfect.

Looking back on the matter, even if it was only ten minutes from that moment, he would tell himself that he should have known better then to get excited. There was no way that things would have panned out so easily. However, it was as the old quote goes. Hind sight was indeed, twenty-twenty, and it was only a pity that he was blind to the present.

"But..." That single word brought an abrupt end to what could have been the happiest moment of the shinobi's young life, but instead, it stopped Naruto dead in his tracks, bringing a halt to his quest to grab her in an embrace. Sakura swallowed, the reflex exaggerated with her own evident grief, though it went widely unnoticed as the hope in his chest that had so recently flown to high, came crashing back down to reality, accompanied with the end of her agonizing statement. "It's as a brother."

A strained silence quickly enveloped the two, even nature itself seeming to have fallen still as a chilled unpleasant feeling, that had nothing to do with the fall weather, danced up and down Naruto's spine. Furrowing his brow, he simply stared at her, trying to silently will her to look at him, instead of at the ground between their feet, as if there was something that could be done by simple eye contact alone. But she did not do so, but rather continued to steadily avert her eyes, studying to ground. Then all too soon, the world began to move again.

"What?" he ground out, hating the harsh sound of his own voice. It betrayed him, his weak state at that moment. He had never been one to conceal his emotions, but at that moment, when everything was on the line, he had been striving to do just that. And then his own voice abandoned his goal, without his permission.

"I.... I love you as family, Naruto. And I... And I think that's all I'll ever feel for you." she explained softly.

"Why are you telling me this? Why _now_?"

Why not earlier? That was the unasked question that made Sakura visibly flinch, though, to her merit, she did not shy away from is. "I wanted to fall in love with you... I really did. You would do _anything_ for me. Never mean... or cold...."

At that, it was he who looked away, his hands curling into fists, knowing immediately whom she was talking about, though the two had a silent agreement to never speak his name. He hated it, hearing the soft reference of Sasuke, especially when it came from the pink haired kunoichi. It was not the first time that she had spoke of their former teammate, but ever since... what happened, he hated it more and more. Over the years of failed attempts, and despite his heart felt promised, he had failed to bring him home to Konoha. And now, the last of the Uchiha would never return home again.

"Can't we... Can't we go back to that?" It wasn't fair, on a logical level, he knew that. To ask someone to live something that they didn't feel. It wasn't fair to her in the least, but at that exact moment in time, he didn't exactly care about that. He was being selfish. The spoiled child that he never got to be.

Again, she swallowed, though this time it was to help work through the tears that pooled in her sea green eyes, a sight that both pulled at him to try and make her stop crying and to want to let her be. What right did she have to crying?

"I can't." She whispered, the austere answer that he both expected and dreaded. "I... Rock Lee asked me out."

That was something that he had not thought to hear in this hellish conversation, during the hundred times that he had envisioned her dismissing him for the last time in terrible daydreams that resembled nightmares more then anything else. But never once, during those mental moments of gloom, had he thought that he would hear the name of the Green Spandex Beast, jr. Sasuke, perhaps, if he had managed to bring him back, or perhaps even Sai, who none could deny, bared an uncanny resemblance with their missing team member. But that simple name, as unexpected as it was, shifted the entire mood of the conversation. It seemed to strengthen her resolve.

"Rock Lee asked me out," Sakura said, repeating his name, raising her eyes to meet his at last, her hair giving a soft flutter, stray strands falling into her face, with aid of the autumn wind, but went widely ignored. By both of them. "And I said yes."

_So this is it...._ Naruto thought bitterly, though his actions didn't convey those thoughts, as he nodded his head, once, twice, then a few more times in rapid succession, before he gave a small grin, one that did not reach up into his eyes.

"Alright..." he said simply, pushing his emotions back, hard. "Alright, Bushy Brows... I mean, he's nice."

A minute smile came to her face, twitching up on the corners of her lips, along with a look of obvious relief. "Yeah... Yeah, he really is." she said, her voice returning back to it's usual tone, her smile gradually widening, as her thoughts drifted away to the green clad warrior of youth, before snapping back to the blonde young man before her. "I wanted to tell you first... To see if everything would be, you know, alright between us."

She wanted to check in with her 'brother', he realized, in a bitter moment of clarity that went ignored, as his mouth formed, and let loose the words, "Yeah!... Just great..."

"Um.... Well, we're going out to have Korean barbecue tonight, and you should come... er, a group of us I mean, not just Rock Lee and I. Um... His teammates will be there, and so will Hinata. Shikamaru said something about maybe coming, but you know how he is..." She trailed off, clasping and unclasping her hands before her, at a loss for what to say.

He gave a short, forced laugh, "Food and friends? Can't say no to that! Er.... well, I have to finish my training, so I might be late or something..." Naruto finished lamely, hoping that his thin excuse sounded somewhat plausible, "I better get on it." He quickly added, before turning and beginning to walk away. He was stopped only once, as she asked him one last question.

"Naruto.... Are you sure this is okay? That _we_ are okay?"

Twisting his neck, glancing over his shoulder, he once more gave her that artificial grin, replying with a single syllable answer. "Yep."

Once again, her entire face beamed with obvious relief, as she sighed, gratefully, "Thank-you, Naruto." before she left, walking away from their small, secluded spot.

Naruto turned about, quietly watching her back retreating into the distance and foliage of the forest. Not once did she turn around, or even glanced over her shoulder to take so much as one last look at him. Not once did she show a second thought at leaving him there, alone. He wanted to chase after her, to make her stay, to take it out on... someone, anyone!... He wanted a thousand different things in that moment, but none of them he could ethically allow himself to do.

In that moment, as she completely disappeared from sight, Naruto relearned a fact he thought he already knew. That sometimes it was hard to be the good guy.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he stayed there, staring at the place where the only female who had been with him through most of his life, had vanished. The wind was picking up slightly, and the sun had long since dipped down past the distant horizon, bringing with it, a darkness that echoed within his hollowed out insides. A storm was coming, the faint smell of impending rain tickling his senses, but he did not leave. Instead, he dropped to his knees, sinking down till he sat on the ground, falling still once more, wondering how it was that the three small words that he had longed for his entire life.... How those very words had turned inside out the one relationship he thought he understood.

_I love you..._

Wasn't that just perfect?

Time passed by unbidden by him, till the delicate icy drops, the first of a the storm, licked at his face, snapping him to reality once more, completely against his will. Looking up at the sky, dark, but the clouds dingy gray in color, just barely visible against the black backdrop, lit up with the water contained within rather then actual light. A few more splashes of water hit his face, quickly evaporating into the skin. It was not enough to soak one's clothes or to even completely wet the skin, but it was enough to effectively chill a person to the bone.

Shivering lightly, face tilted towards the heavens above, holding still, letting the soft sting of the chilled rain hit his face, as he let out a soft, but strangled sigh. It was night, he realized, slightly surprised with the fact. The corner of his mind poked at him, reminding him that he had said that he would meet up with Sakura at the Barbecue place. Pain lashed through his chest, no longer the numbing sensation that had plagued him the last several hours, but rather a sharp, hot feeling of pure agony so intense, that his hands went up over his heart without his mind's permission. For the first time it really hit him. She didn't love him, or at least not in the way that he longed for.

Looking back, it was painfully obvious to him, that he didn't stand a proverbial snowball's chance in Hell at getting her to fall for him. He'd been nothing but the outcast as a child, a goof growing up, and, when all was said and done, he had failed to fulfill the one promise that meant the most. The one to bring back Sasuke, and, now, he never was going to be able to do so, even if it was for the one person he cared the most for. It seemed that in the end, the last Uchiha had been right. He really was, and always would be, dobe. Even when it seemed that he had finally stacked the chips in his favor, it simply wasn't meant to be. Sakura was over him, that is, if she ever was in a place where she had to get over him, something he was not sure on. However, unsure or not, it was sure that she had moved on, on into the waiting arms of the taijutsu master.

He physically winced at the thought, not for the first time feeling conflicted. On one hand, he didn't want Sakura to be miserable and mopping about, no matter what she did to him, he still had feelings for her. On the other hand, however, he didn't exactly want her to be out having the time of her life. Emotions battled within him, as his mind thought of the pink haired woman out on the town, while he was heart broken. Sure, she wasn't alone with her beaux, she was with Neji, Tenten, and Hinata, but....

Naruto froze, the image of the raven blue haired kunoichi coming to mind, or perhaps more specifically, the time that it was he who was the rejector. Rejecting her feelings, feelings that the young woman had told him that she harbored for him since before they were academy students, a crush that far out lasted his love for Sakura.

The ice cold black hole that had encompassed his entire heart fell down farther the more he thought of her, and the rejection. It was slightly ironic the similarities that lay between that time, and this. He had asked to speak with Hinata alone, much like Sakura had said to him, and the two of them had walked off, in silence, till the reached the edge of the forest that surrounded Konoha. There, he simply laid it out to her. He didn't love her. He was in love with Sakura. And then he had left, thinking that that was the end of it. Oh, how little he knew. He thought that he understood what heart break and rejection felt like. He thought that he could understand. It was just like the time he believed he understood Sasuke. And just as with that time, he was learning how far off he was in that thought, and learning the only way he seemed to know how. Through tears and pain.

Guilt wracking through his body, he rocked forward, his hands crossing around his torso. Had Hinata felt like this? After he left her, did she stand there, watching him go, feeling as if her heart had been ripped out? Did she cry? How was he supposed to face her tomorrow, now that he realized this? Which would be harder, seeing Hinata, or seeing Sakura? Thank the powers that be that he had until tomorrow before he had to face either of them.

"N-Naruto?"

_"Oh, god, no. Not now. Not like this. No!" _was the mantra that ran through the blonde shinobi's head, as he wondered, not for the first time in his life, but certainly with renewed vigor, was there actually a higher power that was trying to punish him for some misdeeds that he might have possibly committed in a past life. Perhaps, admittedly, a slightly paranoid thought, but that was the only conclusion he could come to at that moment, that someone either enjoyed his suffering and that someone was indeed out to get him. And even with such thoughts floating in his head, Naruto still closed his eyes, his brow wrinkling in concentration as he silently willed and begged those very powers that be that he was hearing things, that no one had just spoken. That, or that it was not who he thought it was, softly calling out his name in a mixture of searching and surprise.

But, as the mystery person, who was not such a mystery after all, delicately repeated his name, the sound decisively closer then it had been only seconds before, he knew that there was no mistaking the voice, complete with a faint stutter. And, with a subdued sigh, resigning himself to the situation at hand, even if it be one created by a cruel deity, and an even crueler toss of die, Naruto opened his eyes to see her form, unmistakable even in the darkness of the night and shadows of the foliage.

"Hinata..." He finally replied to her, though his voice was surprisingly softer then hers, and his tone hoarse against his will. Swallowing, hoping to quell the faint rasp, his gaze slowly lifted up her body to look at her face, his head tilted up due to the difference in height, as he sat on the ground. Neither of them said a word as they stared at each other, a slight prickling of his self-conscious tickled at the back of his mind, as he became aware of several disadvantages he had, not only pertaining to the fact that he was being caught in an extremely vulnerable moment. Disadvantages, such as the fact that she had her kekkei genkai activated, and was able to se much better then he.

And then the moment passed, the kunoichi giving a soft sigh, releasing her family's jutsu with a few simple words, saying nothing more, the silence prompting the young man to ask, "Why did you have the Byakugan activated?" His mind immediately racing to the idea that she must be out practicing. Sure, the weather and time was not ideal, but perhaps she was strengthening the technique in such circumstances, he wasn't sure, after all, what did he know about the Hyuga's kekkei genkai? And if she was out practicing at this time, then perhaps her teammates or cousin was with her, lurking somewhere in the forest that surrounded them. It was bad enough that he had come face to face with Hinata, he didn't need to run into any of them, as well.

"I... Well, I was just... and when I was walking..." the Hyuga hung her head, and he could tell that she was blushing, though that was an assumption based on instinct and history, as she finished, lamely, the last part of her excuse coming out in a soft rush. "I thought I heard something in the brush, and found you."

"Oh." was his eloquent and well thought out reply.

More silence.

Hinata cleared her throat, her hands fluttering from her sides to twist at each other before her, not quite the finger poking habit that he had come to expect of the shy kunoichi in their youth, years before, but close enough to be and have the same effect, giving her an air of nervousness. The question, and the same that he had asked himself a thousand times before, whenever he ran into her in previous encounters, why was she always so nervous? Could it be that she still felt like he had ripped her heart out, well, if she had felt even a fraction of the heartbreak that he was experiencing at that moment?

"Hinata.... I... I'm sorry."

The Hyuga froze, her brow furrowing delicately between her eyebrows, wrinkling in confusion. "I'm sorry?" she repeated, or perhaps she was asking that as she was puzzled by his own apology, he wasn't sure, but the prompt was enough to coerce him into elaborating.

"She... she rejected me today." He began, "Sakura. Said that she couldn't ever love me."

She gave a small sound, perhaps it was a gasp, Naruto wasn't sure, and he now that he had started, he wasn't stopping to ask, fearing that if he did, his voice would do more then the cracking that it was doing now.

"I guess I knew it was coming. But..." he paused, the very thing that he had been dreading. He tilted his head down, feeling the acrid bite of tears building, though he valiantly tried to hold them back. "And... I'm just sorry... sorry that I never understood before... that I hurt you. I didn't want you to be...."

There was another silence, before the light dawned in the young woman's light violet eyes. "Oh" she exclaimed gently, closing the distance between them slowly, before dropping to her knees next to him. She gazed at him for a moment, before turning, facing the same direction he was. Pulling her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her chin rested a top her knees, she said, her voice careful, a tone he could pick up on, even through his own anguish, "Puh-please do not apologize for that, N-Naruto. You-you did what you had to do."

"But..."

"Nah-no. Don't. I-It would have been worse if you hadn't."

Naruto looked away, partially because he didn't want to look at her right then, the feeling of guilt still heavy in his stomach, and partially because he didn't want her to see him crying, which she undoubtedly would have noticed, even without her kekkei genkai, as it was not raining hard enough for that fact to be ignorable, though he doubted that Hinata was a person who would look down on him for showing his emotions, even if it be through a decisively unmanly action. However, as she fell once again silent, perhaps due to her shy ways or that she had nothing more to say, he spoke up once again.

"Does it still hurt?"

Her eyes flickered, betraying hidden emotions, before steadying on an object straight ahead of her, as she shifted her chin, rubbing against her knee. "Nah-no. You will get better, Naruto. I know you will." she said softly, her voice bordering on being called a whisper, though her conviction rang through, a testament to her belief that her prediction would come true.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, the habit he seemed to have picked up only for that night. "I don't think so. I don't think that I could ever love someone the way I love Sakura."

The female shifted uncomfortably next to him, causing him to gasp, as he turned back towards her, twisting his body in a swift movement as he belatedly realized he made a mistake. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out, at a loss as to what else to say. On one hand, he had been speaking the truth, he doubted that there was a girl out there that he could even feel a tenth of the emotion he felt for Sakura, however, on the other hand, he didn't want to upset Hinata, who had in the past admitted to having felt something for him.

She crinkled her nose, not looking at him, her eyes half closed as she looked down, and a soft, sad sort of grin on her face. "I-It's okay, N-Naruto." she replied. "I kn-know how you feel. An-And i-it's okay, re-really."

"But I don't want to make you sad! Your a good friend, Hinata!"

She gave a small laugh, "I'm f-fine. B-but I still th-think that one d-day you will find s-someone. You... You are the k-kind that g-girl's l-like."

He cleared his throat, his face burning read at the compliment, even though his heart still ached. "No..." he said, his tone low.

"Y-Yes."

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" the girl asked, when he didn't ask anything past her name.

"How is it you can still talk to me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad, but I don't think that I could talk to Sakura right now, let alone comfort her if she was talking about some other guy...."

Hinata paused a moment, opening and closing her mouth, though no words came out.

"And... I mean, how could you know that I will be okay? I feel like I am going to die," a hand rubbed absentmindedly at his chest, "Almost like I hurt physically."

"You will because... because..." she was silent for a second, before she blurted, the words coming out in such a rush that he almost was unable to understand what she was saying.

"Because I was able to move on."

Naruto glanced at her, a small pang running through his body, though he knew he had no right to feel it. "What?" he asked, more because he wanted to make sure that he had heard the soft-spoken kunoichi right, rather then a sadistic urge.

Hinata swallowed, her eyes wide, as she repeated, in a whisper, "Because I was able to move on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gasp! What did Hinata say? Could it be true? What lies in store for her? Or Naruto, for that matter? Dun-dun-dun!_

_So, everyone read the last chapter of Naruto, right? Looks like some NaruSaku stuff will be happening TTTT One can only hope that nothing will come of it, and that Sakura is telling him that she can never return his feelings, and that he should leave Sasuke, the putz, and lead a normal life... Well, as normal as a certain blonde knuckle headed shinobi can. Oh, and then a gratuitous make-out scene with Hinata. _

_Or a dripping wet Kiba. I'm fine either way. _

_So, yeah, sorry this chapter is so late. I hate school. That's about it.... Oh, and comments are loved, even if they're flames. They are the only sustenance this author has at the moment. Also they cheer me up from my 'NaruSaku is going to happen, maybe, and I'm going to owe my friend lots o' money'. Over and out._


	4. AN

A/N:

Hello, all! Sorry about the delay in updates, but I've had a few problems going on here, plus, I moved, and by the time that I was able to get on to fanfiction it was already the middle of December. Anyway, I'm not sure what is up, but one of my stories was completely deleted in my absence. Not sure exactly how that happened there....

After much deliberation, I decided that it must be something with my account, so I'm switching to an old one. All my stories will be put up there, including this one. All the old one's are gone, now, and will be up shortly, with a few new ones.

You can reach me at yosh-cosplay, now, or, if you would like, contact me on this account, which I will not be completely closing down for another week, just incase there are any questions. And thank-you, Cyria658, for letting me know that one of my stories had been deleted! :3

Fondly yours.


End file.
